Kimi ga Kureta Mono 10 years after
by InuYashaOuranKyoFan
Summary: The polar opposite of the comedy "Ato ni Houkago Tea Time", this story will create the feels like never before. It is 10 years after graduating highschool and all of the girls have gone their seperate ways. But is this how they want it to be? Will their inner self-loathing finally give in to reason to reunite the band, and fulfill their dream of making it to Budokan?
1. 10 years later

**_Nakano_**

I loved her then. I love her now. 10 years later. How pathetic. I am a truly pathetic human being.

I slam my hands down onto my desk and sweep my hand across it, pushing everything off in a fit of rage.

I didn't just love _her_, I loved _all_ of them. Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Ui, Jun, Ms. Yamanaka, hell, even Nodoka. I just... What the fuck is wrong with me!? Pathetic. Why did I abandon them? When we were so close to our dream?

I ask myself this question frequently. I never actually can come up with a solid answer, though. I had narrowed it down to "I felt that they were better than me," "I felt like a fifth-wheel," and "I couldn't take the stress,". Idiotic reasons. Now I sit alone. With no one. I haven't had a real conversation with anyone in years. I walk down the street on the way to the convenience store once a week, only to be pointed at. Laughed at. Stared at. Quit staring, dammit! Yes, I am Azusa Nakano! Jesus fucking Christ... This is my fault. Not anyone else's. I can't blame it on those people who stare. Who gossip. It isn't their fault. It is mine, and mine alone.

My fault.

Mine.

I loved her then. I love her now. 10 years later.

**_Tainaka_**

I take a drag of a cigarette from a cheap pack I had gotten outta a vending machine. I let the smoke out slowly through my nose, then my mouth, savoring the flavor that many hated. The air around me is foggy, and chilled. It's around 19:00 and is already dark out, as it is late fall, maybe early winter. I don't keep track anymore. I don't keep track of anything. I barely even remember my own birthday. There was one thing I did remember though. Eyes. Faces. Deep chocolate eyes, sea blue eyes, ruby red eyes. Most of all, I remember eyes as cold as steel yet as soft and fluffy as... Well... a marshmallow. Eyes that could make anyone's heart go 'thump, thump'. Who could forget? Who could forget the eyes of their best friend? The eyes of their best friend, 10 years later?

**_Kotobuki_**

I let my fingers glide effortlessly over the keys of my grand piano, letting all of my sorrows drift somewhere far away, along with suppressed feelings and memories. My body does as it wants, playing a familiar tune that I love, and hate. So many that I love and hate! I let a sigh of melancholy escaped my lips and I begin playing with more passion than before. Letting my brain hear something it so hated yet my heart so loved. These songs. From then. And now, 10 years later.

**_Akiyama_**

Thunder claps outside my window. I scream and cower in a corner.

Why isn't she here? She was always here. I'm in denial. Of course she isn't here. Why would she be here? She left a long time ago. Why? How could someone I loved so much leave so easily? As though our years of friendship hadn't happened. What happened to that girl I once knew? That kind, childish, confident girl. My drummer. The girl who I had been so attracted to because she had what I didn't. Where did she go? I had last _seen_ her 5 years ago, but I hadn't _known _the real her in 10. It's now 10 years later.


	2. Emergency Contact

**_Nakano_**

My phone rings and I look at the screen to see an unfamiliar number. I furrow my brow and put the phone to my ear,

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Is this Nakano Azusa?"

"This is she. And who is this?"

"This is Sakura Hospital. It seems that, um... A _friend_ of yours has gotten into an accident."

A friend? I don't have any friends...

"Are you sure you have the right number?" I ask.

"You are Nakano Azusa, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were the emergency contact on the victim—er, patient's phone."

I note the fact that she said 'were' and 'victim'.

"Ok... So who is this person that got into an accident?"

Oh no, I hope it isn't mom!

"It seems that... It is a woman named Hirasawa Yui..."

I drop the phone in disbelief.

"Hello?" The woman on the other line says. I pick the phone back up and put it to my ear once more,

"Sorry I... dropped the phone... So, what happened to Yui?"

"She was in a car accident and it seems as though she is in a coma."

"Is there a contact on her phone for someone named Hirasawa Ui? Or maybe Sis?"

I hear a pause.

"Yes."

"Call it and tell her everything you just told me." I say before hanging up.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and lean against the wall, letting myself slide down and plop on the floor. I pull my knees to my chest and hug them, feeling tears come into my eyes. I sit there sobbing. Why? Why now, 10 years later?

**_Tainaka_**

Bam. I punch my boyfriend in the face. Shouldn't this domestic violence thing go the other way around? Hell, I am too drunk to know. He lifts his head and looks at me, his lip torn and nose bleeding. His face changes from fear to anger,

"You alcoholic bitch!" He shouts, grabbing my wrists and forcibly pushing me against the wall.

I struggle, trying to free myself of his grasp. I look up at him and spit in his face. This seems to anger him more, for some reason. He knees me in the ribs and I fall to the ground.

"How do you like it, whore?" He spits on me and walks out the door, slamming it. I cough and spit up some blood. The pain in my torso is now extreme. I struggle to get on my feet and grab my half empty bottle of vodka off the counter. I take a swig, then thrust it at the ground, shattering it into hundreds of tiny shards of glass,

"FUCK!"

Why has it all fallen apart, 10 years later?


	3. You Found Me

_I'll never forget being with you at the end of summer. _

_With our dreams of the future and big hopes. _

_I believe that 10 years later in August, we'll meet again. _

_Such great memories..._

**_Kotobuki_**

"Tsumugi!" My husband calls, walking into the dark room I was playing piano in, and flipping the light switch. Yes, I am married. Kinda strange, huh? Wouldn't expect _that_.

"Yes, Kento." I wipe the tears from my eyes and turn to him.

"Are you alright?"

Damn, I wish he couldn't read me so easily.

"Yeah, I was just remembering some things that... I'm not exactly proud of." I tell him. He sits down next to me on the piano bench and puts his arm around me.

"Hey Mugi, can I tell you a secret?" He asks me.

I grin slightly,

"Sure."

"I love you," he whispers in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"I love you too."

"Good, now you have to tell me a secret!" He exclaims.

"Like what?" I ask, turning to him, and looking at him curiously.

He rubs my back whilst staring off into space, a silly smirk plastered on his face.

"I dunno, something weird about your past... I know you don't want to talk about it, but you sometimes have a distant look in your eyes. I want to know the reason for it. I don't want to feel like the protagonist of a Gary Paulsen novel."

I laugh at his last sentence dryly.

"Well, when I was in high school... I had a tiny, teeny, itty-bitty crush on my friend Ritsu, and I'm still kinda hung up on it..."

"What's so weird about that?" He asks, looking at me sincerely.

"Well..." I have taken up the habit of beating around the bush, it seems.

"What? Was he hotter than me?"

"Ritsu is... a girl..." I pat my knees awkwardly and bite my cheek.

"I still don't see why that is weird," he replies seriously.

"You don't?"

"Not really. I mean, I like girls, you like girls. It's like we are bros or something. Wanna talk about who we slept with last night? I'll start. You,"

he jokes and I push him off the bench playfully.

"You're such a dork."

And to think, it is 10 years later...

**_Akiyama_**

Walking down the dark intersection between First St. and Amistad Dr., I see a figure crouched down, leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. I immediately think of my old friend Ritsu, who had started smoking in our third year of college. I surreptitiously slink my way toward the figure. I watch as they reach into their front shirt pocket to pull out their box of stogies, and as they did so, the sleeve of their flannel shirt rode up and I could see a hospital band around their wrist. They rattle the carton of cigs and pull out what seems to be the last one. They put it in their mouth and light it with a Zippo. In the brief light from the lighter, I can see their facial features well enough to realize that this is, in fact, a woman. Probably around my age. I wonder why she was in the hospital? And I wonder why she is crouching alone on the corner smoking a cigarette... As I wonder this, she runs her fingers through he hair that is about 5 cm above her shoulders. As she does this, I notice something. This woman with short amber hair, wearing torn up jeans cuffed at the ankles and a red plaid flannel shirt, is Ritsu Tainaka. Without thinking, I walk up to her and stand right in front of her.

She looks up at me.

"Where've you been?" I ask.

I have finally found my prince. I have found my prince 10 years later.


End file.
